Die Sehnsucht trieb ihn fort
by Eosphoros
Summary: Legolas fühlt den Ruf der Möwen. Doch bevor er nach Valinor segelt, will er ein letztes Mal seinen Vater sehen. Allerdings hatte der ihm verboten, den Düsterwald je wieder zu betreten...


**Disclaimer**

Thranduil und Legolas sind Tolkiens geistiges Eigentum und Eigentum derjenigen, die Rechte an ihnen und Tolkiens Werken besitzen bzw. erworben haben.

**Rating**

Alles im grünen Bereich also frei ab 6.

**Anmerkung**

Die Geschichte ist aus Sicht Thranduils, König von Düsterwald, geschrieben und handelt vom letzten Treffen des Königs mit seinem Sohn, bevor dieser nach Valinor segelt.

Sie ist die Nachfolgegeschichte von "Legolas' Verbannung".

* * *

°

**Die Sehnsucht trieb ihn... fort**

°

Er war zurückgekehrt, zu mir, und das, obwohl ich ihn aus den Hallen meines Reiches verbannt hatte. Mein Sohn war wieder bei mir. Er hatte mir meine Worte vergeben und hatte sich als größer erwiesen, als ich es je war.

"Legolas!", brachte ich mühsam hervor. Doch meine Stimme klang hart und befehlend wie immer. Wieso schaffte ich es nie, meine Gefühle nach außen zu tragen. Ein Beben ging durch das Gesicht meines Sohnes. Ich konnte es nicht nur sehen; ich konnte es fast fühlen. Er war enttäuscht? Ich war immer streng gewesen. Ich hatte immer erwartet, dass er seinen Brüdern nacheifern würde, die sich einzig und allein für Düsterwald interessierten. Doch mein Legolas war anders. Er hatte einen Rest von Adel in sich. So hatte ich ihn einst nach Bruchtal geschickt, um am Rat teilzunehmen, doch danach hätte er zu mir zurückkommen sollen.

"Vater, ich weiß, Ihr habt mich davor gewarnt, jemals wieder nach Düsterwald zurückzukehren. Doch ich brachte es nicht über mich, ich wollte Euch sehen. Ich wollte Euch ein letztes Mal gegenüberstehen. Nun verfahrt mit mir, wie es Euch als richtig erscheint. Ich handelte gegen Euren Befehl, indem ich einst Gandalf folgte, und ich handle erneut gegen Euren Befehl, indem ich wiederkomme."

Mein Sohn stand vor mir und schaute mich mit seinen undurchdringlichen Augen an. Eine Tiefe lag in ihnen, die mir so noch nie aufgefallen war. Wie hatte ich meinen Sohn, mein eigen Fleisch und Blut, solange ansehen können, ohne ihn wirklich zu sehen!

"Du... du bist mir willkommen, mein Sohn!", erwiderte ich kurz.

Mit leichter Enttäuschung nahm ich wahr, wie sich die Stirn meines Jungen in Falten legte und seine Augen einen wachsamen Ausdruck annahmen. Ich erhob mich von meinem Thron und schritt die Treppe hinunter. Ich wollte ihm Auge in Auge gegenüberstehen.

"Ich erkenne dich kaum wieder. Du bist innerlich gewachsen. Ich sehe ein, dass deine Wahl, den Ring zu begleiten, gut gewesen war."

Ich wollte weiter sprechen, doch meine Kehle war wie zugeschnürt. "Ich... ich..."

Warum machte er es mir so schwer, mich zu entschuldigen, wieso fiel es mir so schwer, einzugestehen, einen Fehler gemacht zu haben?

Legolas musterte mich, seine Haltung war stolz, er hatte gelernt und gelitten, ich sah es ihm an. Doch warum kam er erst jetzt. Ich wusste mir keinen anderen Rat, als meine Gefühle sprechen zu lassen.

Meine Hände legten sich wie von selbst auf seine Schultern, ich stützte mich schwer auf ihn. Man sah es mir nicht an, aber ich war ausgezehrt und ich fühlte mich alt. Wäre ich doch, wie andere meines Volkes in den Westen, in die unsterblichen Lande gesegelt. Hätte ich diesen Schritt doch gewagt. Aber ich musste mich der Täuschung hingeben und annehmen, dazu bliebe noch immer Zeit.

"Vater, ich, ... ich wollte Euch noch einmal sehen, bevor ich ..."

"Mein Junge, ich ...", begann ich zur gleichen Zeit. Wir schwiegen. Doch er nickte mir zu und ich fasste allen Mut zusammen und fuhr fort: "Ich habe mich geirrt. Niemals hätte ich dir verbieten dürfen, nach Grünwald zurückzukehren. Du bist deinem Herzen gefolgt, das dich nie im Stich gelassen hat. Auch ich hätte es tun sollen. Doch dafür ist es zu spät."

Melancholie schwang in meinen Worten mit, die ich sonst so geschickt hinter meiner unnachgiebigen Art zu verbergen wusste.

Legolas ergriff meine Arme. "Vater, ich werde nach Valinor segeln!", kam ernst, aber sanft aus seinem Mund.

Ich erstarrte. Er wollte mich verlassen? Er? Der gerade erst wieder zu mir zurückgekehrt war?

"Legolas!", rief ich. Ich ging in die Knie und mein Sohn folgte mir. Es war mir egal, dass ich König war und mein Verhalten alles andere als königlich genannt werden konnte.

"Du willst mich verlassen?" Ich war entsetzt.

Legolas schmiegte sich in meine Arme. Er schloss die Augen und begann mit unvermuteter Weichheit zu erzählen: "Ich muss fort, nicht länger kann ich ihren Rufen widerstehen. Sie sind wie Sirenen, die mich mit ihren traurigen, wundervollen, unnachahmlichen Stimmen locken. Die Erinnerung an sie lässt mich nicht los. Sie flogen mit einer Leichtigkeit über das Wasser, die ich niemals sah. Unvergleichlich war ihr Spiel im Wind. Sie ließen sich tragen von seinen Launen, gaben scheinbar nach, doch sie widerstanden. Ihr weißes Gefieder schimmerte reiner noch als die Stirn einer Elbenmaid. Die schwarzen Spitzen ihrer Flügel schienen samtiger, als Königin Arwens Haar. Unvergesslich ist mir das Rufen ihrer Kehlen. _Legolas, Elb des Waldes, folge uns, wir weisen dir den Weg_. So sprachen sie zu mir, und ich weiß, dass ich gehen muss. Nicht länger kann ich es hinauszögern. Meine Seele schwindet, gebe ich diesem Drang, dieser Sehnsucht nicht nach. Ich muss fort. Das Meer, Vater, es ist wie ein großes Becken, das überquillt, da zu viele Tränen geweint wurden. Es ist salziger als das Wasser meiner Trauer. Doch ist es für mich das köstlichste Nass, das die Valar schufen. Seine Kraft und Eleganz ist unbeschreiblich. Oh Vater, nie sahst du, wie beständig es den Strand liebkost, wie es auf den Sand zu schnellt, einer Zunge gleich, die schmeicheln und streicheln will, um sich gleich darauf, ähnlich einer unschuldigen Maid, die niemandes Hand je berührte, zurückzuziehen. Doch stets nimmt es, als der Werbende, einen Pfand seiner Liebsten mit sich, um einen Grund zu haben, zurückzukehren. Vater ich muss fort, sonst sterbe ich vor Sehnsucht."

Mein Sohn lag in meinen Armen und weinte vor Rührung über seine eigenen Worte. Was konnte ich anderes tun, als ihn gehen zu lassen? Verstand ich auch seine Liebe zum Meer nicht, so kannte ich doch seine Sehnsucht, da sie uns allen angeboren war, die Sehnsucht, nach Valinor zu ziehen. Doch für mich war es zu spät. Ich würde hier bleiben und würde miterleben, was mit Mittelerde geschah.

"Dann... mein Junge, musst du gehen. Die Valar mögen dir gnädig sein und ihre schützende Hand über dich halten. Vergiss deinen törichten alten Vater nicht. Denn auch er wird niemals seinen Sohn vergessen."

Meine Stimme brach. Tropfen fielen auf Legolas' Stirn. Wie ich verwundert feststellte, waren es Tränen, die sein Gesicht benetzten. Ich weinte. Und es tat mir wohl. Zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit war ich mit mir und den Meinigen im Reinen.

° Ende °


End file.
